The invention relates to a glue roller in a labeling machine, whose central drive shaft rotatably mounted in the machine frame is coupled with the machine drive through a transmission, especially a gear transmission, and whose periphery is adjustable relative to the glue segments of the labeling machine.
To assume the faultless application of glue to the glue segments by the glue roller, it is necessary that the glue segments roll with their entire glue-bearing surface against the glue roller, the distance between the glue roller and the glue-bearing surface remaining constant with the greatest possible accuracy. To satisfy this requirement the glue roller must be aligned with the glue segments.
In a known glue roller of the kind mentioned above, the barrel of the glue roller is mounted directly on the drive shaft. Any necessary adjustment is performed with the drive shaft. The fact that the dynamic coupling between the drive shaft and the machine is not optimum in every case when such adjustments are made is tolerated. In the case of low machine capacities, the less than perfect meshing of the gears of the drive is tolerated. However, in the case of high capacities of 50,000 label applications per hour, such as are often used today, these irregularities are no longer acceptable since the gear train would wear too quickly.